Clockwork
by inn0centdr3ameR
Summary: NejiSaku – Sakura’s inner ramblings about Neji’s hospitalization after a mission. Rated T for language. Oneshot


A/N: Hello everyone! This is a oneshot that came to mind 5:00 in the morning! Yes! 5 AM!!! I woke up and jotted this down right away so I wouldn't forget. I'm quite happy with this as it is, but you'll never know! There just might be a second part, so Review please!

Summary: NejiSaku – Sakura's inner ramblings about Neji's hospitalization after a mission. Rated T for language.

**Clockwork**

_God... I hate being hormonal! Even I know I'm such a bitch, which makes me mad even more! But, oh god! How I want to gouge out his eyes! His stupid, pupil-less eyes! How it always never betrays anything he's thinking! How they just stare right into my soul! Damn him and his stupid eyes! Why are his eyes so freaking scary, yet beautiful at the same time! Like a moon that shines in the night, illuminating everything, like the sun…it's driving me crazy! Why is this man so frustrating to deal with! Why is he so drop-dead gorgeous! It should be a freaking crime to be that good-looking! God! He's driving me insane! I want to just punch him just because he's mentally making me suffer! And his attitude! Why does he always look so smug! Why does he always cross his arms at me like he knows something I don't? Everything about him just makes me want to beat the shit out of him! Stop it! Stop crossing your arms at me you stupid prick! And after all this time I spent worrying about you when you were gone! Who had to watch the house huh?! Who had to do all the chores huh?! Who had to keep your fucking bonsai tree neatly clipped you stupid prick! And you came back half-dead with major internal bleeding and broken bones! And here you act all high and mighty like nothing just happened you stupid ass cactus!_

"Sakura…"

_You are such a stupid ass! I was so worried about you too! And you come back all banged up! I should beat you to death you stupid idiot for making me worry even more! I couldn't sleep when you were gone! I missed you terribly! I mean, you just upped and left me…with my bowl of ice cream…for that stupid hawk! Is your mission so much more important than me? Great…I'm tearing now…_

"Sakura…"

_Am I not your most important one…your half? If I recall, you told me that I was your roots to your damned bonsai tree! Which I thought was saying something since you freaking idolize that damn thing! It's a fucking tree for crying out loud!_

"Sakura…"

_I mean seriously! Your bonsai tree! You really know how to piss off your wife huh?! That is so unbelievably lame you stupid prick! Couldn't you be more romantic?! I mean seriously, a bonsai tree?! I mean real-_

"Sakura!"

"Huh?"

"You've been standing there…by the door…for 30 minutes…"

"So…"

"Showing all kinds of facial expressions…which I can read."

_Damn you and your facial readings! Don't you have a better hobby than reading facial expressions?! I swear! It's not like you don't have time! Just bonsai-less and go out more you dumb asshole! Find a real fucking hobby, like collecting scrolls maybe! Just something…anything else besides reading facial expressions you damn pri-_

"Sakura…"

"Huh?"

"You're doing it again."

"Doing what?"

"Spacing out…by the door."

"Oh…"

"Why don't you sit?"

_God! Who do you think you a-_

"Sakura…"

_You ass! You did not just make me lose my thoughts you mother f-_

"Sakura…"

_Oh my god! You're really asking for it huh. You want to be pummeled to death by your wife huh? Oh god, that sounds so heavenly righ-_

"Sakura!"

"What!"

"Sit."

"Fine…"

"…"

"What is it Neji! Stop staring at me like that…like I'm some kind of glowing monster or someth-"

"You are glowing…"

"What…"

"You're pregnant."

"Huh?"

**Tick…tock…tick…tock…tick…tock…tick**

_OH…MY…GOD! Damn hormones…_

----Fin----

Author's note:

Man, I had fun writing this! There actually might be a sequel to this one shot and yes, I do have some ideas if I decide to continue this…I also do have another story to work on, which I have written the second chappie for, but I'm really not sure if I want to publish it yet. I keep changing my mind on the second chapters… So that story's on hold right now until I decide which version and yes, I have many versions…5 to be exact.

PLEASE REVIEW! No flaming this pairing! I have no idea why you're reading this story if you don't even like the pairing.


End file.
